


a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

by blurryfaced_dreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Summer Camps, i really dont know this is so quick it's stuPID, implied panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaced_dreamer/pseuds/blurryfaced_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two were stretched out across their sleeping bags a few feet back, all but forgotten by the rest of the group.</p><p>They laid with their arms folded behind their heads, staring up at the sky, at the sheet of unreachable stars above them.</p><p>aka the fic i wrote in like an hour bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sky full of stars (i think i saw you)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know this is my first attempt at a oneshot i guess, i'm sorry if it makes no sense my friend asked me to write it and i was like lmao why not  
> but thank you for reading i really hope you like it!

It was a lazy night at Camp Birchlake. The stars were out, every glimmer visible against the dark velvet sky. The forest was silent, branches still, unmoving, as there was no wind—the air hummed with the warm haziness of summer. In the distant mountains, a lone wolf howled at the sliver of moon shining down upon the quaint campgrounds.

And six counselors-in-training found this the _perfect_ night for a campfire.

Miles from the nearest camper’s cabin, the half-drunk group sat huddled around the flickering glow of the flame, the sparks shooting up into the darkness of the night. They laughed at nothing, grinning at everything. Bottles of beer dangled loosely in their hands, which was technically forbidden, but to them, the risk of being caught by the head counselor was nothing but a big joke.

Correction: four junior counselors were seated around the fire.

Two were stretched out across their sleeping bags a few feet back, all but forgotten by the rest of the group.

They laid with their arms folded behind their heads, staring up at the sky, at the sheet of unreachable stars above them.

“Crazy, huh?” Tyler mused, his voice soft.

“What?”

He nodded up at the canopy of constellations. “There could be whole other universes out there. Whole other worlds.” Silence. “Maybe they’re looking up at the stars, too.”

Josh smiled to himself, not taking his eyes off of the gleam of the stars. “Except they’ve all got purple skin or something,” he joked.

Tyler laughed. “And three eyes.”

Josh finally tore his eyes away from the sky, turning his head slightly to look over at Tyler. “All the better to see you with, my dear.” A playful smirk danced across his face, which he hoped Tyler would return, but he didn’t even look his way.

The faint orange glow from the fire flickered across Tyler’s face, throwing it into a sort of a dramatic shadowed perspective. _His eyes were brown._ Josh didn’t know why he was just now noticing this.

“They’re out there.” Not a question. A confirmation. Tyler’s voice was faint. 

The other campers seemed miles away to them.

“The one-eyed one-horned flying purple people-eaters?” 

“Three-eyed,” Tyler corrected.

Back at the campfire, the faint clink of bottles echoed through the night air. The other four were toasting to something for the millionth time. _Bottoms up,_ Josh thought, then realized how wrong that sounded and tried again to tune them out.

“You’re something, you know that?” Josh said quietly.

Tyler finally turned to look at him, and Josh swore he could still see the stars reflected in his eyes. “Hm?”

“You’re something,” Josh repeated. “I mean, I don’t know anyone who would turn down a game of spin the bottle with Ashley to _stargaze,_ and yet here you are.”

“You’re here too,” Tyler commented, half-smiling at Josh.

 _I’m here ‘cause you’re here,_ Josh thought, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he looked back up at the sky, continuing his search for Tyler’s three-eyed purple aliens.

Tyler, who was captivated by the sight of stars and the thought of purple alien civilizations. Tyler, who Josh had spent the past few weeks at camp with. Who preferred writing poetry to reading it. Tyler, who didn’t seem to care that it was far past midnight and everyone around them was getting more and more drunk by the minute.

Tyler, who, in this quiet night in the middle of nowhere, with the smell of beer and firewood in the air and silence in the trees, Josh fell in love with.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Josh said in a voice barely above a whisper, “your tattoos. What do they mean?”

Tyler shrugged, as best as someone can shrug while lying down. “They calm me down.” He said nothing more.

Josh decided not to pry. On several occasions, Tyler had locked himself in the dirty counselor’s bathroom for hours, the old wooden door doing nothing to muffle his cries. 

Josh had tried to go inside.

The other counselors had stopped him.

“Just let him be,” they’d insisted.

Looking at him now, Josh could almost see it. In those eyes, Josh could almost see the nights Tyler had spent crying himself to sleep. He looked away.

Silence.

He looked back.

“Tyler—” 

“Don’t ruin it,” he whispered, shifting over so that he lay on his side.

“Can I just—” Josh faltered. “I mean—”

Before he could finish, Tyler leaned forward and kissed him, catching him completely off-guard. The kiss was quick and tasted slightly of beer, but Josh kissed him back, and god, he all but _melted._

When Tyler pulled away, Josh could hear the gasps and giggles of their friends back at the campfire, and frankly, he couldn’t care less.

“You’re really something,” he repeated, his voice nearly nonexistent.

Tyler smiled at him. “We’re really something.”


End file.
